


Knot So Hateful After All

by ionsquare



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cock Worship, Explicit Sexual Content, Knotting, Licking, Light Xeno, M/M, Mates, Possessive Behavior, Praise Kink, Rimming, Thumb-sucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 17:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1656518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ionsquare/pseuds/ionsquare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles worships Isaac's cock, and Isaac is more than okay with that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knot So Hateful After All

**Author's Note:**

> This whole thing happened as a total fluke and _completely_ tailspinned. This is my first time writing knotting fic, so please be gentle. I think I tagged the important things, but Isaac does call Stiles a slut (not to be cruel), in case any of you reading this aren't comfortable with that word. 
> 
> I don't know when this takes place, but as I was writing it I pictured them in the future, sharing a house together. And I like to think that they negotiated everything, so yeah. There you go.
> 
> Also, this can be read as 2 vignettes that still exist in the same 'verse. I wrote the first half separate from the second half, so if it reads weird that's why. 
> 
> Unbeta'd, so any mistakes are my own.

Isaac walks in the house and the smell of lube hits him, nostrils flaring. Ever since the first time he knotted Stiles that's what Stiles wants when Isaac comes home: to be knotted at least twice before they go to bed. Most of their nights are long, full of sex and aftercare, because it takes a lot of Stiles, and Stiles is Isaac's mate. He has to take care of his mate.

The bedroom door is open and Stiles' ass is facing the door, backs of his thighs wet, lube dripping from his balls as he fucks himself with a dildo.

"Hey, baby," Isaac croons, kissing his shoulder. "Getting ready for my knot?"

Stiles turns his face towards the sound of Isaac's voice, red-face and sweaty, breathing out a, "Yeah. Been dying for it all day."

"I know, baby, I know," Isaac says, opening his pants with one hand, rubbing Stiles' ass. "Want to suck my dick? Get me ready for you."

Stiles pulls the dildo out of his ass and it makes the most obscene noise Isaac's ever heard. He crawls around on the bed shaky and loose-limbed, Isaac grips the back of his neck, leading his mouth to his dick. Stiles' tongue curls out around the tip, sucking Isaac's cock down all the way to the root.

"Fuck, baby, don't be greedy." Isaac slaps his ass. "I'll let you deep throat me later, you just let that mouth get me good and wet."

And god, Isaac thinks, hips moving shallowly as he fucks Stiles' mouth, it is wet. Stiles is nothing if not sloppy when it comes to sucking dick, but he has the best technique; he just gets too eager. That's okay with Isaac, though.

"God, baby, you're eager but tense." Isaac pets his hair, making Stiles whine, head bobbing faster, his mouth sliding off a few times in his eagerness.

"That's enough," Isaac grits out, hand on Stiles' neck pulling him away.

Stiles protests, licking his lips, tongue hanging out trying to lick at the dripping tip. "Please..." he begs.

"Baby," Isaac whispers, leaning down to kiss him, cupping his cock, tip pink and wet with precome. "I know you want me to knot you." He fingers the slit of Stiles' cock, bringing his mouth there to lick, gently coaxing more drops of come out.

Stiles is jittery with pleasure, spreading his legs wide for Isaac giving him more room, and it works because now Isaac is licking his cock, and he loves when Isaac does this. He'll suck Stiles' cock, but Isaac's baser wolf instincts make him more inclined to lick, and Stiles cannot get enough of it.

Isaac licks Stiles' cock with long, laving strokes, sucking on his balls, but he's back to licking, panting hot and wet, claws popping and digging into Stiles' thighs.

" _Ohhh_ ," Stiles moans, feet lifting off the bed as he holds his legs open wide. His cock rests against his belly and Isaac keeps licking and licking until he's coming, Isaac's tongue flicking quick over the tip, like Stiles' cock is a popsicle. (Cliched, Isaac thinks, but so true.)

"Mmm, good boy, that's it," Isaac praises, still licking.

"Uhnn, please, please, I want your knot," Stiles begs.

Isaac pushes on Stiles knees until his feet hit the bed, tugging his pants off and then pulling his shirt off, leaning down to give Stiles a hot kiss.

"Get yourself good and loose for me, baby?" Isaac licks three fingers before pushing them inside Stiles' ass.

Stiles nods jerkily. "Yeah, yeah. Want it. Let me have it."

"Such a pretty little slut." Isaac smiles, removing his fingers and quickly guiding his cock in Stiles. Stiles knows he has to keep his knees bent at all times, in case Isaac needs to move them. "Such a good," Isaac grunts, "boy."

Stiles' body bends so easily since he started doing yoga for Isaac, because Isaac wanted him to be more flexible, and he is now, holding his knees easily to his chest as he gets rammed full of cock.

"M'close," Stiles mumbles, wiggling around. "Roll me over, please, want you to knot me on my hands and knees."

Isaac rolls his hips, pulling out slowly. "Okay, baby, show me your ass." And god he's so desperate and eager, even holding himself open for Isaac. "I got you, baby," he says, cock sliding back in with one good thrust.

Stiles curls his hands in Isaac's pillow, keeping his chest resting on the bed so his ass is arched high. Isaac's so proud of his beautiful, slutty mate.

"My pretty, slutty mate," Isaac moans, kneading Stiles' pert, little ass. "Ready, baby?" His cock starts to swell, thrusting faster, deeper.

" _Yeaaah_ ," Stiles moans prettily the way he knows Isaac likes him to. "Want your knot so bad."

"I know you do, baby," Isaac gasps, his knot catching on Stiles' rim. "Gonna shift, baby, hang on." He feels Stiles clench in excitement making Isaac growl deeply, fangs dropping, sideburns bristling. Stiles, his sweet, slutty, Stiles, begins fucking back to get at Isaac's knot, and then Isaac hears it: the soft, wet pop as he sinks right inside Stiles, knot fitting inside his mate in completion.

Stiles slumps happily, and Isaac rubs his hands up and down Stiles' back, peppering his back and shoulders with kisses. Isaac takes a whiff of Stiles' exposed neck, biting down on the place he always bites Stiles, the sharp, bony joint of his collarbone. The place where Isaac bit him when they knotted together for a fifth time, officially claiming Stiles as his mate.

"Smell so good, baby." Isaac circles his hips. "Think you can take my knot again before bed?"

Stiles whimpers, nodding eagerly.

"That's my good boy," Isaac moans when he shoots off again deep inside Stiles. "Feel me coming, baby?"

"Yeah," Stiles's voice warbles. "Wet and sticky."

"Like that don't you?"

"Uh huh."

"Want me to eat you for awhile? Hmm?"

Stiles' eyes get wide, face blissed out with happiness.

"Oh please, please eat me."

God, he loves this boy so much, leaning off Stiles' back, gripping his hips to keep Stiles from moving too much when he pulls out. "It's okay, baby," Isaac shhs him softly. His dick slides out, still swollen and red, watching Stiles clench and push globs of come out of his ass. Stiles immediately lies down on his stomach spreading his legs for Isaac to be able to lie down. Isaac gets himself comfortable, making sure his fangs are still dropped as he starts licking his come out of Stiles. When he's satisfied with how clean he gets Stiles he gently rolls him on his back, eager and a little slutty like Stiles to get his mouth on his cock.

"Isaac," Stiles moans when Isaac starts. "Tell me I'm a goo--good boy."

"Mmm," Isaac licks his lips. "Such a good boy," he tells him, thumbing the tip of Stiles' cock.

Stiles smiles wide and Isaac can smell the contentment rolling off him, happy to be Isaac's mate, Isaac's good boy.

"That's right," Isaac says, hands kneading his thighs. "My beautiful, slutty mate. All mine."

"All yours," Stiles reiterates, Isaac kissing the words from his mouth.

*

Stiles' body eventually becomes conditioned to needing to be knotted almost every day. They're having breakfast and Isaac smells Stiles' cock getting hard and leaking, and Stiles whimpers pathetically. Isaac tells him to come and sit on his lap, and Stiles already has his clothes pulled off, and Issac gets his pants unzipped and tugged down just as Stiles sits on him.

"Wait, baby, let me get you loose okay?"

Stiles just whimpers, mouth open and panting.

"Give me kisses, baby."

Stiles kisses him so good, clever tongue working in Isaac's mouth. Isaac has three fingers in him and it's starting to get squishy and wet. He'd prefer to use some lube so he doesn't hurt Stiles.

"I need it so bad," Stiles whispers against his mouth. His eyes are bright and dilated, and Isaac can smell the yearning.

"Okay, baby, take my cock."

Stiles is so happy and eager, gripping Isaac's cock and lifting up, sinking right down, circling his hips and bouncing.

"God, Stiles, slow down."

"But I need it so bad," Stiles gasps.

"So slutty for that thick, fat knot aren't you, huh?"

"Yeah," Stiles whimpers, slowing down to rock back and forth. Isaac lets him use his dick however he needs it. Especially in these moments.

"Bounce for, baby, don't slow down."

Stiles gets so slutty, dick slapping against his abs, sucking on Isaac's fingers. Isaac has to stop him for a minute to push his chair back, giving them more room. Stiles grunts and grinds down working Isaac's cock deep in his ass.

"Oh, fuck, Stiles, yeah. You ready?"

Stiles moans greedily, bouncing harder and faster. "Knot me, please. Give it to me. I want it so bad."

Isaac cups a cheek and kisses him before it happens. He gets Stiles to slow down, dick swelling at the base and he's stuck good and deep inside him.

"Feel me coming, baby?"

"Oh yeah," Stiles drawls, riding Isaac hard, milking himself on Isaac's knot. There's come leaking out of Stiles, now. "Feels so good," he whispers, mouth parted.

"So wet and sticky, baby. My dirty little slut."

Sometimes Isaac can't stay tied to Stiles for too long in this position, so when his dick eventually slips out of Stiles he begins to cry.

"Stiles, it's okay. You can have it again later."

Stiles nods, sniffing. "You gonna clean me up?" He grins.

"God, baby, yeah. You got your plug?"

Stiles has learned to keep a plug in nearly every part of the house for times just like these, and Isaac makes a mental note to replenish the lube also scattered around the house. Stiles puts the plug in Isaac's hand and lifts up like the good boy he is for Isaac.

"Such a good boy," Isaac tells him, pushing the plug in so he can eat Stiles out good. "Good boy," Issac praises once more, petting his ass. "I think your cock needs a bath, baby." And, god, he could come again watching Stiles push out a dribble of come. "You little slut."

Stiles smiles shyly, hugging Isaac and nuzzling against him. "My cock needs a bath, and I want you to eat me out."

"Oh I am. Go on upstairs and get in position."

Stiles scrambles off his lap and stumbles like a baby deer even though he's a grown man. His pretty dick is pink tipped and bobbing in the air as he runs, and Isaac strokes himself a few minutes before going upstairs. He gets to the bedroom and when he comes in Stiles wiggles his ass at him playfully. Isaac slaps his ass a few times making Stiles sound like a please puppy getting praise.

"Let me bathe you first, baby."

Stiles gets on his back eagerly, dick swaying, and Isaac's mouth waters.

"God, your dick is so pretty and enticing. Gets me so hard."

Stiles spreads his legs, arms above his head, and he's so bendy and flexible now. He's also learned a few tricks, showing off for Isaac, clenching his stomach and rolling his hips, dick curving away from his body, humping the air.

"Such a slutty mate."

Stiles preens at the praise and even more so at the word 'mate'.

"Gonna get my mouth on that pretty pink tip and lick you so good, baby."

Stiles moans, dick curving back and forth from his body, clenching his stomach and thighs. Isaac crawls between his splayed legs, fingers holding his cock at the base, licking the tip until it's so wet he's sure Stiles is coming already.

"Yeah, baby, that's it. Get your dick nice and sticky for me."

Isaac licks him thoroughly and gently after such a fast knotting, even sucking on his balls a little. He licks every inch of his pretty, long dick until Stiles cries out, come shooting out.

"That's it," Isaac coaxes, watching ropes of come shoot from the tip and coat his dick. "God, baby, you came a lot didn't you?"

Stiles nods, whimpering when Isaac starts licking off all the come, body still clenching up and dick still squirting.

"Bet I could knot you again right now."

Stiles cries at that trying to turn over. "Oh please, oh please! I'm still slippery and wet."

"You want that?"

"Uh huh," Stiles whimpers already rolling over on his stomach, arching his back so his ass is presented.

"You're so good for me, baby." Isaac eases the plug out and Stiles' hole seizes and makes a wet sound, pushing out a glob of come. "Be careful." Isaac wipes it up and pushes it back in Stiles' ass.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so full."

"I know, baby," Isaac croons, rubbing his back and belly. "Gonna fill you up again," Isaac grunts sliding his dick in easily. This time he can fuck Stiles the way he wants, holding his hips and bearing down inside his ass. Stiles moans and pushes back for more, and Isaac gives it to him because this is mate. His hips snap and slap against Stiles' ass and thighs brutally. Stiles doesn't complain at all. He fucks Stiles for awhile until he has him nearly sobbing for his knot.

"Isaac, I want it so bad." Stiles fucks back faster. Isaac leans back, arms hanging at his sides, watching Stiles fuck and take what he wants. He finally gets Stiles to slow down, leaning over Stiles and bracketing his arms around his head, caging him. Stiles starts to get excited, flare of happiness cloying in the air around him, making Isaac feel sated and warm. Isaac allows himself to start shifting, eyes glowing yellow, fangs biting on Stiles' mate mark, face bristled and hairy. He's wolf right now, knotting his mate. His hips stutter as he fucks his mate until he starts swelling, thick and fat, catching on his mate's rim and tugging harsh.

Stiles cries and moans being so thoroughly knotted right now. It takes Isaac fifteen minutes to get his wolf back under control because Stiles is so warm and wet with his come. He gets them lying down on their sides, and Stiles is so pliant and not even aware he's being moved but his hole flutters around the knot. Isaac slips his thumb in Stiles' mouth letting him suckle on it while they enjoy this experience.

"Such a good boy," Isaac praises, kissing his cheek. "Gonna lick it all out later okay, baby?" He pecks sweet kisses on his neck and along his collarbone.

Stiles hums, sucking on Isaac's thumb, knotted and content.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm pretty sure this is the filthiest thing I've written, but I've been reading some filthy things lately. So, I felt inspired. And this is all Megs' fault; seriously, all of it. This is dedicated to you, Megs.
> 
> Here I am on [tumblr](http://ionsquare.tumblr.com)! Let's discuss knotting, beards, and chicken nuggets.


End file.
